


Love Is Crazy

by 1StarShine1



Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Reader Chose To Remain Underground, This Could Be More Fleshed Out, This Is More Get This Idea Out Of My Head, Two Canonical Endings, Yandere Blueberry, Yandere Sans(Underswap)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: After learning that you'd have to kill in order to make our way home you decided it's not so bad staying in the Underground. That is until someone started to show his true colors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this entire thing just so I could put two lines in a story. I'll point them out when they come.

You were forever grateful to the skeleton brothers for not only helping you on your journey but also taking you in when you realized what the end of the journey would entail. If you wanted to pass through the barrier that was keeping the monsters in the Underground you'd have to kill a monster. The moment you found that out from Dr. Undyne, the ever anxious, blue scaled fish monster, and royal scientist, you turned right around.

You absolutely refuse to needlessly harm anyone for any reason. Violence only ever leads to more violence; bloodshed bequeaths more bloodshed. It's a vicious cycle that you refused to be a part of. Instead, you made a life in the Underground, you were grateful that the skeleton brothers, Papyrus and Sans, or Blueberry as you come to call him, let you live with them.

Oh, that nickname. You always chuckle at the fond memory of that day. You had said something that flustered Sans so much his whole skull was blue, and it was just too adorable.

Some days you would hang out with Papyrus at his sentry station only to skip out halfway through the shift and spend all afternoon lazing about. Some days, rarely, you go off on your own devices; be it going grocery shopping, baking a surprise for the brothers, or just wanting to be alone. Most days you're running around with Sans; helping him re-calibrate his puzzles or keeping him company on his patrol of Snowdin. You would have never thought you'd be exercising as much as you were, but with him, it doesn't even phase you.

It was one of those rare lonesome days, and you were feeling kind of down, so you were planning to make some brownie bites. First step though was a shopping trip; seeing as you were missing half the ingredients. Just a quick jaunt to the Snowdin shop and maybe a visit to your favorite spider's (you never thought you'd say that) bar and have a bite.

 

It was nice to catch up with Muffet. You're even walking away with some treats for the skeleton brothers, and a message to Pap to stop by because she misses her favorite customer. When you passed an alleyway area someone from its depths threw a rock(!?) at you. It was a pretty big one too, and so unexpected you dropped some of the bags.

As you pick them up you hear someone say, “You're the reason we're all still trapped down here.”

You were scared. Not just because the monster knew you were human; it was also the hostile magic that you, as a human, could feel. You didn't even bother figuring out who it was, once you had all the bags you ran. You didn't stop until the front door slid closed, then you went about baking and tried to push all that from your mind.

 

Emphasis on 'tried'. The thing was, they were right. You _were_ the only reason they weren't free. You had heard from Alphys, the captain of the royal guard, that they needed seven human souls to break the barrier, and they had six right now. If you became the seventh soul your friends could finally see the surface.

Whoa OK. You need to get away from these dark thoughts. Just focus on not letting these baked goods burn. It was still a somber atmosphere even when the brothers got home. Actually, it got a little worse when they got home and saw the purple bruise you were sporting where the rock hit your temple. Here is where you only partially broke down while explaining to them what happened. After that Sans suggested an impromptu movie night so you all piled on the couch trying to clear the negative air. It was a little odd that Sans held you in a tight, but not unwelcome, hug. It's nice to know your little Blueberry cares for you.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Maybe a little too much.

 

How dare some vermin make his love feel inadequate in any way. He will have to remedy this. After all, he's the Magnificent Sans, and he will let nothing come between happiness and the ones he loved.

 

Nothing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you decide to hang out with Papyrus at his post. Mostly you two talked, him throwing in a pun or two, but you couldn't get past yesterday afternoon's events. Why!? Why is that one thing messing you up so much?  
“You OK there honey?” Papyrus's voice pulls you from your thoughts.  
You give him a wary smile before letting it drop, you could never lie to him. “No... I think I'm going to head home and take a nap or something.”  
“A girl after my own heart. If only I could join you.” He had one hand over his nonexistent heart, the other reaching towards you and a dreamy look on his face, this doofus.  
You didn't stop and do anything, just went straight home. Maybe you could find some chocolate morsels left, binge on those, and watch a re-run of one of Napstabot's old concerts. What you weren't expecting was Sans to be home...doing laundry.   
“What's up Blueberry, you're home early.” He startles at your call but a large smile spreads at his seeing you.  
“I could say the same for you! I...accidentally got really dirty while on patrol, and someone as MAGNIFICENT as me couldn't continue my patrol that way so I came home to change. Then I just started doing the chores...” He grew quieter by the end, blushing that adorable blue.  
It made you giggle, though it was short lived. Sans noticed the shift and was in front of you in an instant. The stars of his eye-lights were gone, leaving only pinpricks, as he gave you a calculating look. Then without a word he grabs your hand, practically dragging you, and races off to your room.   
He pushed you to sit on your bed, fluffing up a pillow behind you and tossed the fluffiest blanket in the house over your shoulders. He then sat cross-legged next to you bright star-lights looking to you expectantly.   
“It is obvious something has upset you, so what can I do to make it better?” He asked.  
Damn, perceptive little guy, you'll give him that. There's no way that you're going to involve him in your petty crap. You'll get over it fine on your own.   
“I'm fine.” His expression didn't change or even waver. “Really! It's not worth it.”  
He jabs a finger at your chest. “You ARE worth it!” Then he pulls you into a tight hug.  
With a shuddering sigh, you start rambling, "That monster in the ally was right. All the experiences you could be having, all the places you could see, all out of reach because of me. I should be able to do something, anything, besides sitting around and going on like nothing's wrong. Maybe I could work with Undyne to finally break through the barrier. Maybe there's something to be learned from souls with a willing, living, being." The further you rambled Sans's grip grew tighter, almost painfully so now.   
“Dr. Undyne has all that she needs to solve the problem, she just doesn't prioritize it as she should. Always watching that anime she is so... otaco about. Was that the word? Anything that includes tacos must be at least somewhat OK.” Oh this precious bean, that's just too funny. “That is OK though because down here it's safe; home.”  
You couldn't keep the smile from your face as you hugged him just as tightly now, still trying not to laugh at his misinterpretation of otaku.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's a relief to see his beloved happy, that he can make you laugh. He'd thought by eliminating the instigator in all of this, things would be fine, but it seems things run deeper than that. He should probably take measures to keep you from getting yourself into danger. After all, the Magnificent Sans meant what he said, that it was safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed for a good bid with that 'otaco' line. With him saying it and that innocent thinking look he'd have it's just too funny.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a struggle to wake up the next morning in every sense. Your eyes would hardly open, and your limbs felt so heavy all you wanted to do was curl up and sleep more. Since you woke up though, that means pretty soon Sans will be around to wake everyone. He seemed to just pick up that habit of encouraging others to 'embrace the new day' or whatever. Right now all you want to embrace is your pillow, so you plan on staying in bed as long as possible.

Apparently, it was long enough to doze off again. When you awoke again it was with a clearer head, but you still didn't want to really move. You panic when you go to curl your legs, and felt something resist. There was a metal band around your ankle that was chained to the bed your on. Then you realize this isn't your bed or even your room. You've never seen this room before, but you don't think it's part of the skelebro's household that you've resided in for...gosh months now? The only thing you can tell is that you're probably still in Snowdin from the lazily drifting snow you see from the window. What is going on!? A cold pit formed in your stomach as you heard the bedroom door unlatch and swing open. It melted to relief when you saw who it was, Sans.

“Oh thank stars, you're here. I don't know what's going on but we need to get out of here.”

“Why would we when we're right where we need to be?” What? “Don't worry, here we are safe.”

There was a chill down your spine and goosebumps over your arms. What the hell is he talking about? He's the one behind this?! Was it all a ploy to get you to trust them? Is Papyrus in on it too? God, you hope not. You _need_ to get out of here somehow.

"Oh! Are you hungry? I shall go make some breakfast! I won't be gone long, my love." You were too stunned to do or say anything as he 'lovingly' caressed your cheek for a moment.

The moment the door closes you snap back to reality. Time to leave, you have no idea why he's suddenly acting like this, but you don't want to stick around to see where it goes. There were only two visible exits; the bedroom door, which is a no because it'll lead you straight to him, and the window...on the second story.

No that's fine, if you went out the window it's not that far to the ground, and you should land in a (somewhat) cushion of fresh snow. The window wouldn't budge no matter what you did. Not good. You were contemplating breaking it when the door opened again.

“There is nothing to fear. No one can get in or out.” Sans smiles. That does _not_ make you feel any better.

He looks on as if greeting the new day as he sets the plate of wraps on the little table next to the bed; as if this is normal. You pushed as far back as you could, the chill of the window pane grounding you.

“Are you really doing this? I'm not some animal to be locked away. This is _not_ OK!” You're almost in a panic as he steps closer.

You were so wound up from horrible scenarios your mind was concocting the longer you were here. When he grabbed your hand, guiding you to sit on the bed again, it was so much worse. "You are far from an animal, you are an angel. We here in this secluded place so that we may live together happily, peacefully. No one will be able to harm you, I have made sure of it.” He puts his mouth to your hand in a mock kiss. “Don't think about it right now, just enjoy this MAGNIFICENT breakfast, and I shall return momentarily.” He gives you one last warm look that makes your skin crawl before he's out the door again.

Heh 'magnificent breakfast' your pinkie toe. It could just be paranoia, it's well deserved, but the longer you're here the less and less you trust from Sans. Who knows what could be in that wrap; maybe some kind of poison that he could manipulate you with. Who knows what the psycho could concoct. It pains you immensely to think of Sans that way, but that's what he's becoming. The bubbly, childlike gentleman you've come to...to love...is no more, and it hurts.

The plate remained untouched where he placed it. You were listening to your paranoia, even if you starved. Even when it was lunch time, and Sans came back with a plate of his tacos you didn't move, didn't even acknowledge, just stared at that damn shackle on your ankle as if your heated stare could melt it. You didn't see the disappointing look Sans had as he left.

It was deathly silent when he was completely gone; nothing but the sounds of your breathing and the clink of chains as you pick at your binding. You need to find a way to break this if you want to even try to escape. The room is mostly empty; no miscellaneous objects that could be useful. The link tethering to the bed is through the post, so there's no easy weak link there. Every chain has a weak link and maybe if you pull hard enough and enough times it'll break. You have to try something!

With each yank of the chain nothing changes, you need something more. If you had a saw you could cut through the wooden bed frame leg, but that's a pipe dream. You go still again when you hear footsteps return and come closer. He's back once more and he isn't pleased with what he sees. He should figure by now you aren't going to eat what he gives you, no way in hell. Sans is going to change that. Without warning, Sans is holding you down while using magic to break the taco down to its raw energy. He then takes it and essentially force-feeds you, phasing it through to your stomach. That influx of energy leaves you jittery and nauseous, an all-around horrible feeling.

"I won't let any harm befall you, even if I have to save you from yourself." He claims as if that would explain everything, and make everything OK. He tries to caress your cheek, but you harshly push him away, clenching your hand into a fist to combat the jitteriness.

He flinches back and looked hurt. _Oh, the poor baby, too fuckin' bad_. You don't feel anything for him but anger and fear; mostly anger. Sans left soon after, and you started pacing a little to burn this energy you have; both physical and mental.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You must be asleep by now. The sound of metal scraping on the wood floor quieted a while ago. Magic bubbled under his surface as he gazed at your sleeping form, making him feel warm.

_This is_ not _OK_. Your words echoed back to him.

It's not, but it will be soon enough, and maybe in this next life they can be honest and happy together. Just two fell swoops of the knife and they could know happiness. Or so he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well life just hates me now. Slipped on some ice yesterday and a lens on my glasses popped out and I cant get a new pair till like mid February (no big deal), but now today my tablet (that has all my notes for my fanfictions on it) is randomly restarting every thirty seconds so I'm most likely going to have to get a new one T.T


	4. Chapter 4

You shoot up from the bed of golden flowers you're on. You're clutching your chest to alleviate the phantom pain as you remember what led you to this. Sans had killed you. You'd somehow gotten to sleep, then in what feels like no time you feel a stabbing pain all throughout your body. You open your eyes to Sans above you, a deep gash in your soul, and a bone construct in his. His sockets were lidded, his eye-lights blown wide, and a crazed smile. When you passed out or more accurately died, you reset; like hell, you were continuing into that mess.

You're safe, no one can get past the magic blocking the exit door otherwise you're sure you wouldn't be here. It won't be so bad; staying in the Ruins. It's what Asgore, the kindly goat man that saved you from a weird dog-cat creature, had wanted. A simple life in the Ruins, yes that sounds nice.

No, you can't do that. Not only because of your need for adventure but because of your need for justice. Sans shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. Though who will believe you? You've reset; everything's been undone, and the only one with a chance of believing you is Papyrus. You don't think he'd believe anything bad about his brother though. You still needed to leave, but maybe a few extra days wouldn't hurt.

It seemed that Asgore was more willing to let you pass after your extra time. It was still a tearful goodbye and you were adamant that you could come back to visit. You were only a few steps out into the snowy forest before you felt arms around you, a heavy feeling in your soul, and everything turned completely black for a moment. When your vision returned you were in the room Sans trapped you in before. That means... You jolt when you feel the assailant nestle your back.

"That's a nasty trick you have there My Sweet." Sans murmured. This made you fight against the heavy feeling, which must be blue magic and get free from his grip. You can see through his mask that's shielding his barely contained emotions. "Can't you see I love you? Why can't you love me?"

"I used to before I learned who you truly were." That's what you answered at first, but then you stood tall, pushed some of your growing anxiety back, and added. "If you truly love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours forever. If it doesn't it was never meant to be."

It was like you dumped a bucket of ice water on him the way he reacted to that. Then he levels a suspicious look at you as he contemplates something, but with an angry shake of his head, he disregards everything and leaves.

So you just learned some scary things; Sans can teleport and he remembered this crazy obsession along with the reset. What other things is he hiding, and is there any way to get away from him without _any_ one getting hurt? There is nothing stopping you from leaving right now, but you fear him attacking you as you try to. It was completely silent throughout the house, and it stayed like that all through the night. You didn't bother trying to sleep when you couldn't even get yourself to relax. It wasn't until late in the morning, after no sign of him whatsoever, that you got the courage to try escaping.

The bedroom door opened silently as you kept a sharp ear out; no other movements. You crept down the stairs without a single creaking step. Once at the bottom, you bolted to the first door that you could tell lead outside, and never stopped once the door was flung open. You needed to be fast before he realizes you're gone.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

There she goes; his one love, but she'll be back then she'll be his forever. That's what Sans kept telling himself as the numbing cold (that had nothing to do with the snowy wilderness), and the cracks in his soul spread ever further the further you ran from the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an end, and the last chapter is an epilogue/second ending. You'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

You kept running in one direction trying to stay as silent as possible as you dodged low hanging tree branches, and exposed roots. Sooner or later you find the path that could lead you back to Snowdin, you can rest then. The trees were starting to spread out more which means you were near an opening, and the path. When you took a second and thought you slowed to a stop. If you take the path you'll be completely exposed the whole way to Snowdin, but the forest doesn't have a connected path through to the town.

Your thoughts freeze at the sound of footsteps to your left. You nearly crumple with relief when you see it's just Papyrus. With his long strides, he was beside you, and you nearly bowled him over with a hug when he got to you. While you were glad to see him you still needed to move. You were looking over your shoulder and listening for any disturbances that could be someone following you.

“What's got you so rattled?” Papyrus squeezed you shoulder grabbing your attention.

“I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, but we need to get out of here. If you'll hear me out I'll explain, but later.”

He promptly teleports you to Muffet's, and as you sat at the bar you let the warmth and the scent of baked goods relax you somewhat.

Once Muffet took your order, and you were alone Papyrus look at you expectantly. You curled in on yourself slightly. “Who told you to come find me?”

“No one. I didn't know you were lost.” You look at him in question. “Sans had told me you were heading to the capital to try and talk to the queen. I waited in the Judgment Hall for you to show up, and I was confused when you didn't. I looked at Undyne's cameras to see if I could find you, but it's what Sans was doing that lead me back to Snowdin. He was heading towards this other cabin we had that was nestled far back in the forest. We hadn't used it in ages, so why was he going there now. I wasn't expecting to see you there when I teleported to the forest edge.”

"That was a lie; all a cover-up. Sans took me against my will, locked me in this room, and I guess when I didn't cooperate with him wanting to protect and love me he stabbed me and himself. I got this option to reset, so I did. When I came out of the ruins a second time I didn't get but a few steps before he took me again, but before he locked me away again we yelled at each other and he just left after what I said. I ran as fast as I could out of there. I was so scared he was chasing me when I heard you."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was a somber meal after that, even the delectable pastries tasted sour. Papyrus didn't want to believe his brother was at fault, but seeing you so distraught he didn't refute. You both went home and you grabbed your fluffy green quilt while Papyrus turned on the VCR and popped in one of the few tapes the brothers found on their trips to the dump. After a couple of movies you were out like a light, and he took note that Sans hadn't returned home. Now would be the best time to continue what he was doing before, which was going to their old cabin.

He teleported back to the clearing and made his way further in. He saw it was completely dark inside at least the front was so it was very likely it was empty. Upon entering the front door all he heard was silence. It was obvious that no one was downstairs, so maybe Sans was either upstairs or already gone. The scene he was met with when he carefully opened the first bedroom door shot a spike of horror through his soul. Draped on the side of the bed was a very familiar blue bandana next to a pile of Dust with a folded piece of paper in the midst. Looking at the paper it was in Sans's handwriting, and it painted a very vivid and disturbing picture of his little bro. It revealed to him what he did and his thoughts behind it all, getting more emotional the further it went. The last line being the hardest to read;

 

_I'm sorry for what I've become. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. Your grief would be wasted on a true monster like me. I don't deserve it. This is for the best. It was never meant to be._

 

Oh Sans, did it really have to end like this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thought with this was you can either take the last chapter as the ending and have the section before the page break as an epilogue, or you can treat this chapter as a whole, continuing into a darker ending.
> 
> You can either have your freedom, and Sans stays an numb, emotionless, shell of a monster who most likely Falls Down at a later date from a broken heart, or he ends the torment himself the way he thinks he deserves.
> 
>  
> 
> This is short, and I'm sure it could be worked out to be more messed up, more fluffy, and deeper, but I don't have the confidence or creativity that I'd do a well enough job


End file.
